


[Podfic] paper or plastic

by einzwitterion



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve doesn’t lower the shovel. He may be a lot of things (all of them terrible, if you listen to Cecil “Oooooh, I’m so great because I have a radio show” Baldwin), but what he’s not is stupid. He says, “Plastic bags, huh?”</i>
  <br/><i>The dog grins with all three of its (his? their?) heads. Three sets of ears flick forward in canine amusement. “Awesome. So you’ve heard of us.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A podfic of patho's "paper or plastic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] paper or plastic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [paper or plastic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922119) by [patho (ghostsoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/patho). 



> This work was recorded with permission via patho's [blanket permissions policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/profile). Thank you!  
> [ Background for cover image comes from here](http://nowandthen.ashp.cuny.edu/2009/01/blowin-in-the-wind/).  
> For [neveralarch](archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch), who I'm pretty sure mentions Steve Carlsberg just to see me twitch.

| 

##  Streaming Audio

Available in-browser at the MP3 download link.


##  Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/0kxlwnqgp8wrc8r4fyo4) | **Size:** 4.37 MB | **Duration:** 12:29
  * [Podbook](https://app.box.com/s/vec4k22824j7sykreudz) | **Size:** 13.7 MB | **Duration:** 12:29

  
---|---


End file.
